


A Love That Will Never Grow Old

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gallavich, M/M, anon request, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight in 4.11 becomes fatal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Will Never Grow Old

Ian is thrown on a nearby table by Terry, causing it to crash on the floor underneath him. He gets up slowly watching Mickey’s fists slam into his fathers face. Terry steps back away from his son and Mickey laughs, licking his cut lip. Ian is on his feet when Terry’s hand goes to his back pocket and Ian see’s the blade glisten in the light. Mickey doesn’t notice. Terry comes at him as Ian shouts at Mickey to watch out and pushes him out of the way causing the knife to pierce deeply inside Ian instead. Ian falls to the floor as Mickey pulls himself back up from being pushed.

"The fuck?" He moans and he turns around to see his father try to disappear only to be blocked by Mickey’s uncle, who grabs the blade from Terry and pushes him away. The backdoor is blocked by someone else Mickey can’t see.

Mickey’s eyes scan the room as he hears an “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Someone call an ambulance or something”

 _Ambulance?_  Mickey thinks.  _Why the fuck would we need an ambulance?_    ”Ian?” 

Ian’s on the ground, grabbing his stomach as blood pours out of his wound. Mickey’s knees drop down to him.

"No, no, no, no" Mickey is saying, hovering over the redhead. He moves his hand behind Ian’s head. 

"Mick" Ian says slowly, wincing. 

"Shh shh. You’re going be okay" Mickey says putting his hand by Ian’s wound.

Ian’s face contorts in pain. “No. No I’m not” Ian swallows hard.

"Don’t say that. You don’t know"

"He hit an artery, Mickey." Ian’s head starts to feel heavier in Mickey’s hand. "Don’t have long." 

Mickey tries to look away, tears forming and escaping from his eyes. “You can’t leave me”

"Don’t want to. ‘m sorry"

"Ian…please?" Mickey’s blue eyes search Ian’s green ones for reassurance. He wasn’t going to die. He couldn’t. Ian moves his hand to cup Mickey’s face. 

"I love you, Mick" Mickey’s head sinks into Ian’s hand and he looks down. He sniffs and looks back into Ian’s eyes. 

"I love you too, firecrotch" Ian smiles brightly, almost laughing. He closes his eyes slowly and moves Mickey’s head down towards him.

They kiss for what would be the last time. Blood mixing with saliva. Ian’s lips soon go slack. Mickey pulls away as Ian’s hand falls limply by his side. Mickey lays Ian’s head gently back to the ground. He pushes his hair back and carefully caresses his face. He leans down, letting their foreheads touch and closes his eyes as tears spew out of his eyes and fall down his face.

Kevin’s hand is on Mickey’s shoulder speaking words Mickey can’t hear but he gets up anyway. The cops will be here soon. Mickey thinks. He looks to his dad who is kept in a corner of the room by two guys Kevin must’ve hired for the day. 

"You better kill me too." He says towards him.

"What?" Terry says back

"I said, " Mickey starts, making his way to his father "You better fucking kill me to," He gets to half a foot from his dad "Or I promise you, I’ll find some way to make you wish you had. When I’m done with you you’ll be begging me to kill you." Mickey lets out, teeth clenched, in his dad’s face.

"Mickey, hey. Come on" Kevin is next to Mickey again, trying to pull him away. 

"You hear me, old man?"Mickey asks moving backwards. "Guess what? I was staying at Ian’s while you were in jail. And we were fucking daddy. And kissing, and I’d suck his dick and I loved it. And I loved him. And you just killed him. " Mickey says solemnly but still with malice. "So don’t think for a second I won’t keep my promise and make you pay for what you did." He continues, replacing pain with anger. Mickey holds his hands up and yells "So you better kill me now, Pops. Do It!"

Mickey stares at his dad, eyes wide with red rims surrounding them but showing no fear for the man in front of him. The only fear Mickey has left was having to live his life without Ian and now that that was a guarantee Mickey doesn’t care anymore. If his dad doesn’t react to his threat he’d just find a different way. 

Terry stares at his son, disgusted. He reaches around behind him determined but finds himself hesitant. He eventually pulls the gun in front of him, pointing it at Mickey. Mickey, to Terry’s surprise, does not cower in fear and instead hold his head up, breathes in, and closes his eyes.

Screams are heard all around them that are silenced when the loud bang of the gun echos through the room and Mickey’s body falls lifelessly next to the boy he loved and couldn’t live without.


End file.
